The present invention generally relates to systems for identifying and resolving manufacturing test failures, and more specifically, to cognitive manufacturing systems for identifying and resolving test repair actions.
Manufacturing systems often employ one or more manufacturing tests as part of a test failure plan. The test plan often requires each test to be applied separately in series. As such, in cases where a test of the test plan fails, the entire test plan may be delayed until the test failure is resolved.